GaiSaku Drabbles
by emeraldteardrops
Summary: Crack pairing, assorted ratings, mostly T and under but with the occassional M.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nonsensical

Characters: Sakura x Gai, slight Ino x Kiba

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,216

Summary: Ino really doesn't get why her friend likes him.

Ino doesn't get it.

She tells this to Sakura every day, although normally she is considerate enough to limit her loudly spoken declaration to only once or twice when she does. Normally, but not today. Today they are making their way through the many clothing stores in Konoha, because Ino just has to get a new dress because it's not like she can wear her old ones out tonight, can she? A girl has to look her best all the time. Sakura doesn't mention that both closets in their tiny apartment are stuffed with just the one roommate's clothing already. Instead Sakura follows along quietly, listening to her friend chatter happily as she shops.

And really, Ino declares, she doesn't get it. Come on, she says to her friend, it's _Gai-sensei_. And down the list she goes, listing his faults with such predictability that the other kunoichi can mouth her words even as Ino is speaking them. Ino is certain that this is just a phase that Sakura is going through, possibly still suffering from post Sasuke syndrome or something else equally emotionally debilitating. Because really, if there wasn't something wrong with you, why would anyone _want_ to date Gai-sensei?

Ino doesn't get it.

Sakura has yet to deign to explain, instead she fingers a very pretty new kimono wistfully. Ino smiles sympathetically, and would buy her friend the kimono as a present if it wasn't for the fact that all her spare money is going to making herself presentable. A girl has to keep up her appearances, Ino knows, even as she sweeps a perfectly groomed lock of hair behind her ear. Ino thinks that Sakura is just lonely, and she understands that. Ino is lonely too. Well, not that lonely. She's busy training with her teammates every day and she works at the hospital and is learning new jutsu and Kiba is _finally_ starting to shape into what she had always hoped he'd be.

Sakura's always been complicated, her life as crazy as her unfortunate luck in teammates, so Ino decides that it's not really Sakura's fault. Too much exposure to Naruto and Sai and Kakashi was bound to have its repercussions, although Ino thinks that ending up with Gai is one of those weirder less expected repercussions. At that comment Sakura merely snorts but Ino notices that Sakura doesn't deny it.

Ino doesn't get it.

She is still mulling this over well into the evening, even as she bats Kiba's wandering hands away from her hips, and Sakura has stopped listening quite as attentively as she has been doing all day. Instead her eyes are drifting across the bar, where a table of older jonin are drinking and laughing, and a pair of eyes catch hers. Sakura smiles and actually blushes a bit, making Ino decide that her best friend has completely _lost her mind_. The only thing that should be making Sakura blush is the utter mortification that she's not only dating an absurdly older man, but that he is also a loud obnoxious spandex wearing freak whom just happens to be one of the strongest shinobi in the village. But that didn't make up for it, not at all. At least Gai had the decency to stay over there with his friends so Ino doesn't have to pretend not to be utterly creeped out.

Ino still doesn't get it, but as of the moment she has other more pressing problems.

That beautiful new dress just had some drunken asshole spill beer on it, and said asshole is now making eyes at the redheaded waitress as he gets another one, and Ino thinks that really this whole dating thing kind of sucks. You put so much effort in, only to find yourself disgustingly disappointed by it all in the end. She contemplates making a scene, but instead sighs and searches for Sakura, who at some point has wandered over to the other table and is now perched on a very pleased looking Gai's knee.

Ino groans but does her best to smile sweetly as she comes over with the intent to ask Sakura if she's ready to go. Now it's Genma's wandering hands that she has to bat away, and Ino is about done with tonight. Sakura is perceptive, even for one as delusional as she's been lately, and so she says she's ready to call it a night too. Kiba has disappeared and Gai insists on walking them home. Uncomfortable as always when with the pair, who are actually _holding hands_, Ino tries not to grimace and keeps up a steady chatter to distract herself. Her words only pause momentarily when they pass an alley not far from the bar, and really there is no mistaking the shinobi whose hands are currently up that redheaded waitress' skirt.

But Ino is a trooper and marches on, determined to make Kiba pay for it tomorrow when the idiot comes crawling back to her doorstep like he always did. Gai doesn't come in, says he has to do something, but Ino doesn't pay attention. All she wants is her bed and blissful sleep, free of drunken jerks and strange green clad men. So she strips off her new dress, now ruined, and carefully cleans off the makeup that she will just as carefully reapply tomorrow. Because that's what normal girls did, sane non-Gai-sensei dating girls did, because life had taught her that appearance is important. Very important. And it's not like she _needs_ her beauty sleep, but it would be nice. Instead she finds herself slipping through the apartment much later that night, towards Sakura's secret stash of double chocolate chunk cookies. Not that she will admit it tomorrow…

The lights are off, but the television is still on. Two figures are lying side by side on the couch, and Ino can't help but stop and look at them, something she tries to avoid doing because it always makes her a tad squeamish. Sakura is out cold, the kind of sleep that shinobi can't sleep unless they're drugged or know that they are in completely safe surroundings, and even _then_ they don't sleep that deeply. But the pink haired kunoichi is dead to the world, and Ino thinks she might be too if she was lost in the arms of a jonin who was possibly stronger than even Sakura's famous perverted sensei.

Ino has moved silently but Gai still opens one eye when she pauses, regarding her calmly before closing it again. He shifts and tucks Sakura deeper against him, and Ino decides that those arms look quite a lot better wrapped in muscle and dark ink instead of tight green cloth. Then she shakes her head, decides she's spending too much time with Sakura, and heads back to bed. Tomorrow Ino will wake up and start her day all over again, but not before smiling slightly as she watches Gai place a kiss against Sakura's neck before he leaves her for the day, oblivious to rumpled pajamas and tangled hair. And Ino will be surprised to find a very apologetic Kiba bound and gagged uncomfortably on her doorstep. Hmm. That was almost thoughtful, and the smile of happiness on Sakura's face is almost sweet.

But. Still. It's _Gai-sensei_. Eww.

Ino doesn't get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lucky

Characters: Sakura x Gai

Rating: T

Word Count: 225

Summary: It's not _that_ great…

They all talk in hushed and not so hushed voices about how lucky he is. How wonderfully exceptionally fortunate Maito Gai is for winning the heart of Haruno Sakura. So lucky in fact that he ought to fall on his face and thank his perfectly lucky stars. He is… and he does. But he also sometimes wonders if they actually have _met_ Haruno Sakura.

Really. The girl could be _scary_. She was moody and competitive and irritable and demanding and bossy and too quiet and yet too loud and a hundred other things that made him wince regularly and try to find the exactly perfect thing he was supposed to say to make her content. Sometimes maintaining a peaceful relationship with her was harder than a thousand laps around Konoha before breakfast.

But then again…

Gai sighed as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her hair and listened to the soft sounds of her breathing as they lay together in his bed. Her slim body matched the shape of his perfectly, her gentle curves against his hard planes, limbs entangled. He could never remember feeling so damn _happy_. Yes, Gai decided brightly as she tugged him closer, he was very lucky. He forcibly maintained this thought as the sleeping woman's elbow buried into his ribs right before she promptly stole the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Brave

Characters: infinitesimal Sakura x Gai

Rating: K+

Word Count: 390

Summary: Actions speak louder than words, most of the time.

There was no blustering, no clever comments or loudly declared bravado. There was no yelling or jumping around, and there was absolutely no playfully making light of the situation. Never had a Sand ninja hit the ground so fast.

Sakura stared in shock as Gai lowered his fist to his side, knuckles dripping blood to the dusty dirt below. Almost casually he stepped over the elite nin that he had felled in one single punch, and he faced the gathered others, those that stood between him and Sakura, where she was trying to stop Temari of the Sand from bleeding to death.

"Anyone else want to tell me I can't go over there?" he asked in a very quiet voice. No one answered, but no one stopped the green clad man as he strode through them, positioning himself at Sakura's back as she bent over the blonde woman. The Sand watched Sakura, distrust in their eyes as their beloved leader lay dying, and Sakura knew in the back of her head that if her hands were the last to touch Temari when she took her final breath, then her position here was a very dangerous one. Peace treaties had crumbled beneath less.

It was imperative for Suna and Konoha that Sakura not fail. And if she did, well, that could lead to the death of more than just one brave woman. Temari was fading fast and Sakura's heart sank.

"Gai," she whispered warningly, knowing how fast this could turn. "Without Gaara or Kankuro here…"

Gai already knew, and his attention was completely on their position, surrounded on all sides by a possible enemy. However it was his jovially shouted words that made her heart stop racing and allowed her to continue her work unafraid.

"Then I will just have to protect you, my lovely flower, all alone against unspeakable odds! And I shall not fail!" It was followed by a thumbs up and a smile that blinded beneath the desert sun. Ahh well. It had to happen at some point, and at least Sakura knew that Gai had it under control. The time to worry was when he wasn't talking.

And as the older jonin faced odds that were probably beyond him, he was thankful it didn't occur to Sakura that was why he had spoken in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Heat

Characters: Sakura x Gai

Rating: M, not for the kiddies

Word Count: 884

Summary: The title says it all, GaiSaku hotness

He's strong enough to throw a two hundred pound man thirty feet without grunting, so it is nothing for him to hoist her up with one arm, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly. Her back hits the wall of the living room, and Sakura prays that Ino will decide to stay out a little while longer. Because middle of the afternoon or not, they're not going to make it to the bedroom. The jarring impact brings a low moan from her, to which Gai responds by biting her throat, eliciting a louder version of the first. It's distinctly unfair that he caught her like this, wrapped only in a towel and still wet and heated from her after training shower. It takes only him a single breath to rid her of her covering, when he is still neck to feet in his.

"Clothes… off… _now_," is the best she manages to get out, because his mouth is moving lower and her back is arching as she tears ineffectively at the green suit. Well, not so ineffectively. Gai pauses and grimaces when he hears the rip of fabric.

"I'm not going to have any of these left if you don't quit that," he murmurs against her breast, alternately licking and nipping as she squirmed helplessly in his arms. Even if she hadn't been so distracted, she would have wisely said nothing.

"Gai… clothes," Sakura reminded him in almost a petulant voice, and he smiled at her tone, straightening enough to kiss her as he set her back down to her feet. He groaned at the expression in her eyes as he shed his jumpsuit, the hunger in her gaze as she lingered on his broad shoulders and his flat stomach. Then she reached for him, her hands knowing exactly what to do to make him lose his patience, and it's at this point that he realizes what Sakura already knew: there's no way they're getting past this spot to a more suitable place.

Her back hits the wall once more as he lifts her up, with purpose this time, and he knows her well enough to know that she's ready and that if he drags this out she's going to _kill_ him. Which is fine with him, because he loves how it feels when he presses slightly inside her, almost as much as he loves the little cry she makes when he pulls back and buries himself into her with one hard thrust. He wants to tell her she's beautiful, but all he can do is moan inaudibly as she moves over him, adding to his steady rocking and driving him faster. Gai can feel her start to clench down around him and he still can't get over that it is so easy for her to find release with him. He's thankful right now, because ever since she stepped out of that bathroom he's been holding himself back. And in only a moment he's going to become a puddle of mindless post Sakura mush, so it's a good thing.

When she reaches her high, he holds still, letting her feel everything as strongly as possible, and she'd nearly screamed as she bit his shoulder to muffle herself. It's the sexiest thing he's ever heard, and it pushes him over the edge. Gai snarled and thrust into her a few times, instinctually desperate to feel her as deeply as he could. Finally he collapsed his forehead against hers, legs and arms trembling but nowhere close to letting her slip from the safety of his hold.

"Are you okay?" Sakura whispered, smiling as she kisses the corner of his mouth sweetly. Gai grinned, knowing the grin is so wide that it's goofy, but not caring in the least right now.

"I'd give you a thumbs up, but I'm not sure I could move my arms that much," he mumbled, causing her to giggle. The rise and fall of her chest against his made his rapidly cooling blood pause and think about it again. Then with a devilish smirk, he stepped back from the wall, walking them both toward her waiting bed and the steam that still filled her bedroom from the shower. Sakura widened her eyes slightly in surprise.

"Again? Already?" she asked in shock as he dropped her lightly down onto the bed. Gai just grinned, knowing that by the time he was finally done with what he had planned for her, it would be more than enough time for him. Sakura yelped as he straddled her and flipped her onto her stomach. She moved to rise up, but her wrists were pinned in one of his and he nipped at her neck admonishingly. Soon, his fingers and mouth had her clutching the bedding to desperately stifle her moans, and it was a torturous eternity before he finally relented to her begging and raised her hips up to take him again. The last coherent thought Sakura had for a very long time was that she really really hoped Ino didn't come back until late.

Ino said later that she should have known better than to go into the apartment when even the living room window was fogged up, and was currently searching for a long term mission somewhere anywhere else until her fragile mind recovered.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Little Loves

Characters: GaiSaku, Kakashi

Rating: T, for language and implied sex

Word Count: 1,533

Summary: It takes Sakura a while to figure this whole love business out.

She used to think that love was big and dramatic and full of heartfelt speeches and grand gestures. Sakura wasn't very old when she began to understand just how wrong she was. Big and dramatic usually meant something big and awful was about to happen and that it would happen in a dramatically unexpected way, leaving everyone fighting for their lives. Heartfelt speeches more often explained reasoning behind heartbreaking betrayal and grand gestures usually preceded death and suffering. That wasn't love, not at all.

Unfortunately, Sakura had never formed a second concept of love, instead she had done her best to harden her heart to block out these things that she had learned, hard enough to function but not so hard as to become coldly indifferent. It was such a thin line between themselves and their enemies and it wasn't good to let oneself stray too far from who one used to be before their illusions were shattered. But love was… too complex for her to understand anymore, and there were times when she wondered if love wasn't so much a tangible emotion so much as an ideal, one that was strived for but never truly understandable or attainable.

She knew she loved Gai, or at least the feelings that she had for him were deeper than friendship and entrenched in affection. But she had absolutely no idea how to express it. Gai never seemed to have the problem of expressing things, although he too was not inclined to talk about it. For as loud and outspoken of a man that he was, it still made her marvel at how private he was determined to keep their relationship. He would do a hundred laps on his fingertips to prove that 2% milk was superior to 1% milk, he would fight a dual to the death to protect the honor of… well, _anything_. He would stand next to Lee and bellow for all to hear that Kakashi was his ultimate rival, that Lee was his ultimate student, and that he was Konoha's ultimate ninja. The village would ring with Gai's declarations day in and out. It took Sakura a good two weeks after beginning seeing him before she realized that none of those declarations ever included her name. At first it had relieved her, liking her privacy and still being unused to her new relationship. A month in it had slightly hurt her feelings. Really, today was a two hour rant about kittens! Several months later, she was no closer to understanding although she was even more grateful for the discretion he so uncharacteristically showed.

She was weakening, slowly, and each day she was letting him in closer to her. The hardened walls about her heart were slowly starting to crumble, often leaving her an embarrassing mess of emotions that she had yet to learn how to deal with. Where she once would reach for his hand and hold it firmly, in defiance of anyone who would criticize her choice of partner, now she reached for his hand tentatively, hoping that she was right in the assumption that he would want to hold her own. Where she had once wanted him in her bed, she was finding that she _needed_ him. It was terrifying and yet she didn't understand why it was so scary.

The first time she had cried after sex it had mortified and humiliated her, and she didn't understand why after months of his touch, that it would suddenly bring her to her knees. He had only kissed her softly, holding her in his arms and telling her that it was a good thing. She didn't understand, didn't want to understand. Crying was weakness. She had been weak for far too long in her life. She half expected Gai to sing to the world the next morning that his lover had wept with the beauty of their love. Instead he had made her breakfast and had watched television with her over morning waffles.

Sakura had once mustered up the guts to ask Kakashi about it. He had looked at her for a very long time, and it was only her pressing desire for knowledge that kept her standing there beneath that searching gaze. It had shocked her when he had taken her hand, it might have been the first time ever, entwining their fingers. And even though this was Kakashi, someone who mattered the most to her, she still flinched at the contact.

"Sakura," Kakashi said quietly, as if explaining to a nervous child. "Except in training, you can't touch me without looking scared to death at the contact, and I've been here for you for years. Gai's the only one you've let near you since Sasuke, and half the time you look so frightened of it that there are bets on when you're going to run for the hills. He's loud, but he's not stupid. He doesn't talk about you like that, because he knows that you can't handle it."

Sakura flushed, because fear was weakness, and she gripped Kakashi's hand harder. He chuckled and gave hers a squeeze.

"You don't have anything to prove to me," he told her with a touch of a smile ghosting over his lips, faintly visible through the mask. Sakura nodded but didn't let go of his hand immediately, knowing that moments like these for her were few and far between. When she finally stood and made her way to go, Kakashi added softly, "You don't have anything to prove to Gai either."

That stayed in her head, even if she didn't quite know what he meant with that. But as she lay in Gai's arms that night, drowsy and content as he brushed feather light kisses over her shoulders and back, she decided that she liked having him close to her. It felt right. The next night he left for a mission, and for the first time she felt the pain of the lack of his presence so deeply that it physically hurt. It scared her so much, the thought that something… no some_one_ had that much power of her, she almost did just what the village was expecting and bolted. But her bed still smelled like him and as that faded as the mission drug on, it was too easy to slip into his bed at night instead of her own. It occurred to her then that all this time they had spent in _her_ bed, on _her_ turf, him letting her come to him on her own terms. How many nights had he watched her from across the bar, letting her be with her friends without him intruding until she was ready to come to him? How many times had their presence together in public been her choice? How much had he held back, waiting to see if she meant this, was ready for this? How scared was he of love, of rejection?

Sakura fell asleep on foreign sheets night after night, wondering if she'd never know. She didn't know of his concern when he returned to find her not in her bed, where he had always sought her out after his missions. She didn't feel him search out her chakra signature, didn't know of his surprise and pleasure when he did find her. All she knew was his kisses, gentle and undemanding as he crawled in next to her. How he had missed his own bed, so much bigger and so much more comfortable. How he had missed _her_. This time when she kissed him back, there was something different about it. The hesitation was still there in her touches, but faded swiftly, and he could have sworn he heard her whisper something he had longed to hear from her for months. But he didn't ask, didn't press, because he was Maito Gai and he didn't give up, not even when holding back was literally killing him.

It was in front of the entire village in the busiest part of the marketplace when Sakura finally climbed up to the top of the nearest building and shouted out for all the world to know that she loved Maito Gai and anyone who had bet that she was bailing could kiss her ass. Then just for the heck of it she did a handstand on two fingers. Unfortunately it was her first try and she ended up tumbling off the roof, her neck being saved by said jonin who jumped up to catch her and to hell with her dignity. She was happy and in love, so really what did it matter? She had never seen him smile that big and that was worth it. Maybe that was what love was. Big things or little, whatever it took to make the one you loved happy. Sakura needed the little loves, lots of them. His time, his attention, his patience, his affection. Gai needed the big ones. So she kissed him with embarrassing intensity in front of everyone, she made a silent promise to do this kind of thing more often. He deserved it.

Ino still doesn't get it and makes a point to not be around when Sakura starts climbing things.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Things Unmentionable

Characters: GaiSaku, Ino

Rating: T

Word Count: 246

Summary: Not nearly as dirty as it sounds…

Covered from neck to ankle in green, it was hard to understand that beneath that atrocious jumpsuit of Gai's lay a body that could make any young woman drool. Years of training had left rock hard slabs of muscle everywhere. Extensive dark tattooing over his right arm from wrist to shoulder, across his back and over to end at his left bicep rippled as he moved and flexed. After having caught him shirtless just once, Ino had declared that it was a gen-jutsu all on its own, distracting and dangerous. She had also declared that if Gai was going to be around all the time, then he was required to be shirtless at least.

When pressed all evening by two beautiful young women who had drank more then they should, he admitted that it was in truth the physical representation of a summoning jutsu, although the details he wouldn't go into. Afterwards, Ino would often amuse herself when the three of them were together by making up stories as to just what Gai could summon with what she had drunkenly named as the Green Beast of Konoha's special nude-jutsu. Gai put that down on the list of things that he wished he could tell his friends but knew better than.

Also on the list was Sakura's habit of mumbling dirty comments in her sleep straight from the pages of Icha Icha and the disturbing knowledge that Ino could belch louder than anyone Gai had ever known.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Invincible

Characters: Gai, Sakura

Rating: T

Word Count: 465

Summary: They don't like missions together, they really don't.

Sakura doesn't like going on missions with Gai because he goes into teacher mode, and it grates on her nerves. While she can respect him for his status as an elite jonin and recognize how powerful his one and only genin team grew to be, he's not her sensei and thinking of him in a such a fashion makes her a teeny bit uncomfortable. Plus she has two sensei, the Copy Nin and the Hokage, for goodness sake! It's not as if she is lacking in the sensei department. But still, he seems oblivious. From the start of the mission to the end, he speaks constantly, informing her of the use of this plant here, of the wonders on the healing the body of that curry stand there, of the dangers of this and that and the proper fighting techniques to combat them. The day he holds up the mission to ensure himself that Sakura can in fact do a lap around Konoha on her hands (Which she can damnit! It would just be a disgrace to Kakashi if she did!), is the day he first finds out just how hard she can punch when she's peeved off. She still goes when Tsunade requests, just to keep an eye out for him. But she really doesn't like it.

Gai doesn't like going on missions with Sakura because she is completely unaware of the fact that she thinks she is invincible. Now, Gai knows a few things about thinking one is invincible, and he knows for a fact that he is not. But one must think that they could be, so they have something to strive towards to improve. But Sakura goes through missions with the assumption that nothing could possibly happen to her, she is one of Team Kakashi, is she not? She is Naruto's teammate and has seen and done things most shinobi couldn't even comprehend. But that doesn't make her invincible, that makes her a target. She is nearly as high ranked a target in the bingo book as her teammates, and frankly that scares the daylights out of Gai. Sakura is not invincible. She is beautiful and powerful and intelligent and a hundred other wonderful things. She. Is. Not. Invincible. Kakashi is close. Sasuke is one tough shit. Naruto… well he just might be invincible if he sets his mind to it. But Sakura… she isn't. It doesn't stop her from thinking she is. Therefore even though he knows how much it irritates her for him to keep up with his string of advice, he'll do it anyway. Because she needs to be stronger, in case he can't protect her. Because it something happened to her, it would break him. He's not invincible. Gai knows this. And he really doesn't like missions with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: As Good Once

Characters: Kakashi, Gai, very slight GaiSaku

Rating: K+

Word Count: 683

Summary: Gai knows better than this, but it doesn't seem to be stopping him.

Gai's been around a long time.

Not that long for a man maybe, but definitely a long time for a shinobi. The life that a shinobi lived was exciting and fulfilling, but it was also harsh and eye opening. Young minds grew hardened, jaded, older beyond their years, and it was rare that young bodies had the chance to catch up. Lately, Gai had been feeling his years, and he was trying very hard to ignore the reason why. Currently the reason was wearing a tight red dress and had been throwing sideways looks his way all night.

Kakashi smirked over the pages of Icha Icha as he watched his eternal rival throw back drink after drink of sake, quietly amused at Gai's distress. Gai hadn't been taking the obvious attempts at distance flirting very well, growing more distraught at the night wore on. Finally after enough of the bottle had been drained, the green clad man groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"Is it too much to ask that she put some more clothes on?" he wailed in a pained voice. "Kakashi, my eternal rival, can't you _do_ something about her? She's _your_ student."

"Sakura hasn't been my student for a long time, Gai. Technically she's a jonin just like the rest of us." Kakashi's half-moon eyes squinted merrily at his friend. "And I would, but she seems to have put a lot of effort into her apparel tonight. It wouldn't do to hurt her feelings."

"She keeps looking over here." Gai muttered plaintively. "She's not supposed to be looking over here, she's supposed to be looking at Lee or Neji or someone else her own age."

At the moment, Sakura was seated across the bar, sipping from a drink and laughing with her friends. However it didn't escape Kakashi's notice that she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs every time Gai's eyes drifted her way, and that the straw in her mouth was staying there a little too long. In fact, even though it pained him to admit it, his little Sakura had grown up to be quite the breathtaking kunoichi. He didn't understand her growing interest in Gai (and it had been growing for a while now even if the other man pretended to not have noticed), but he couldn't see what Gai was complaining about.

"Perhaps she likes older men, some women do," Kakashi replied sagely, turning a page. Personally he didn't mind younger women, just as long as they hadn't ever called him sensei. That was just weird.

"If she likes older men, then she should be looking at Shiranui," Gai slammed back another drink of sake, a bead of sweat forming on his brow as he tried not to focus on red lips that stayed on that straw for far too long.

"Hmmm… well, he seems to be looking at her anyway." Most of the men in the bar were, not that he blamed them. Sakura certainly had his and Gai's attention, so it would be asinine to assume that Genma wouldn't hone in on that instantly. At Kakashi's idle comment, Gai's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he confirmed the fact.

"She's too young for him," Gai maintained, but his hand was gripping his sake cup a bit too hard as he watched the interaction across the bar.

"Genma moves fast," Kakashi observed, raising one eyebrow. "Are you really going to let him get away with that? She wore that dress for you, you know."

"…."

"Gai?"

"…She's too young for me," Gai muttered one last time, feeling very old as he stood up and headed over to probably make a very _big_ mistake because of a very tight red dress. Kakashi just smirked one more time and turned his page, not needing to look up from his book to understand all the noises and crashes that followed soon after Gai's departure. He had known this would happen, and had known Sakura had the other man hooked before she had hit the door.

After all, Kakashi has been around a long time too.


End file.
